glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39 - Aye, My Captain! (TCOK)
(A/N: FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! BUT WHY EELEE!) Shoving his diary into his red suitcase, Tubba looked around his room for more valuable things. All his posters were taken down. His bed was just a mattress. All the drawers were empty. This room, the room he had lived in for the past fourteen years, was no longer his. But neither was the castle. Chubba abdicated the previous night itself, and Mycerinus was to ascend the throne in pomp and fanfare today. The twelve year old Clubba was a young King, but that meant he would have a long and prosperous life. Both Chubba and Tubba might've had such a prosperous life as King, but neither wanted it anymore. Chubba was likely going to leave as well. Tubba had agreed with Mud that he would ride with the SS Mahruav for a little longer. He had no idea how much longer, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be too much longer. The SS Mahruav knew too much about him. He longed for a fresh start, untainted by the true rumours of being a murderer. Lifting up his suitcase in his left hand, his club resting on his right shoulder, he took one last look at the room that was his sanctuary for so many years. It was unrecognizeable. The stained light beige wallpaper that had been mainly hidden by his posters was the only thing that caught his eye. Refusing to linger, he pushed out of the room, and locked the door with the red key. Standing outside his door was his cousin Mycerinus. Mycerinus was a small Clubba compared to Tubba, but he had already been through Clubba puberty and matured at the same time Tubba did. His white hair stood out glaringly against his dark blue scales, and his shell was a dark brown color similar to the wood that made the doors. Holding out a scaly hand, Mycerinus gestured for something from Tubba. Sighing, Tubba handed over the red key that he had had for his entire life. Mycerinus' clammy hand clasped around the key, and he turned and walked down the hallway, with Tubba just staring after him. ''This isn't my home anymore. It's Mycerinus'. ''Suitcase in hand, Tubba followed Mycerinus down the hallway, through the door, down all the floors. Bidding farewell to all his soldiers of so many years, Tubba reached the Entrance Hall. Waiting for him were all the SS Mahruav, Mud in the lead. The blue robed bandit was giving him an approving nod. Tubba knew that Mud had expected him to stay at Clubba Castle, thus making him lose a friend. ''Oh, Mud, you're going to lose me as a friend anyway. ''The more Tubba thought about it, the more he knew he would not stick around Mud and the rest for much longer. "Well, Captain, where are we going?" Mud asked, his face beaming. Tubba let his gaze sweep over all of the SS Mahruav. They were many species and many different people, but all their faces were eager, and excited for the challenges that lay ahead. They had overthrown Gerald. They had beaten the Zaz Kingdom. They were a tight-knit unit. Nearly choking up, Tubba nodded at all of his crewmates. ''This isn't goodbye, yet. '' "I was thinking..." Tubba answered, only seriously thinking about it now. ''Zaz Kingdom is out of the question, we were just there. We have to sail around the Mushroom Kingdom mainland to get to the BeanBean Kingdom and Sarasaland, so that's pretty inconvenient. Then again, we have to do the same for Rogueport and the Waffle Kingdom as well. Kremling Islands is directly east from here, but I'm not sure if we should go there. I've had enough with messing with other species for the time being. '' The door to the Throne Room opened before Tubba could answer. Entering the Entrance Hall was Chubba, with a teal suitcase in his hand and his club resting on his right shoulder. Tubba smiled, he and his twin were more alike than they thought. "Where are you off to, Chubba?" "Rogueport. It's a good business area, a Ratooey got a start-up fund there. I haven't booked a ship or anything, so I'm staying crossing the Mushroom mainland via train, to get to the west coast. Clubbar's given me a start-up fund." "Don't bother. I'll sail you there. You forget I'm the Captain of a ship. Provided you want to?" Tubba offered, before adding to his crew. "I don't think any of you have been to Rogueport recently?" Chubba nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great." Tubba noticed he didn't say thank you. Another wry smile. The crew, who were sworn to Tubba, showed no sign of dissent of going to Rogueport. The decision was made. "Right, Rogueport it is." On an unspoken command, Tubba strode toward the large entrance to the Clubba Castle. But today, it was his final exit. Before he could open the door, an older voice cried: "Wait!" Clubbar was haring across the Entrance Hall toward the ragtag band. "Chubba, Tubba. I didn't think this day would ever come." Halting beside them, he continued. "Of course, you both are still first and second in line to the throne. Abdication doesn't mean you give it up entirely. Of course, if by chance it does fall on you, you can just abdicate passing the throne to you at that time." Turning to Chubba, he smiled. "Chubba, you can come back anytime you like. I'll be telling everyone I was once friends with the richest person of any species." Then he turned to Tubba. "Tubba, you find whatever your heart is longing for. If you ever want to come back, you can." Looking into the wizened eyes of his father's best friend, Tubba gave a meaningful nod. "Thank you, Clubbar." Turning back to the door, he pushed his way out of the Castle and onto the rough sands of Gusty Gulch. Mud led the way down to the ships, with everyone milling after him. As he strode to Clubba Cliff, below which the ships were anchored, he trod on something sharp. Supressing a yelp of slight pain, he looked down. It was a golden shard. ''This is a part of my regalia, the one I smashed when I left. ''Without thinking, Tubba scooped up the shard and put it in his suitcase as well. A few days later, the SS Mahruav reached Rogueport. They stopped briefly, to unload the passenger and restock. The whole crew assembled on the deck to say goodbye to Chubba. Tubba realized, despite themselves, Chubba had grown on them. He had been remarkably uncomplaining the whole journey, and for the first time in his life, serious. He was going to embark on a life alone. Without anyone. Clubbar still had his Kingdom, Tubba still had his crewmates. As they assembled on the deck with the ship having docked at Rogueport's main port, Chubba nodded to everyone. "Alright. I'll see you guys later, when I'm the richest person ever." "Modest as ever, Chubba." Tubba remarked, stepping to front of his crew. Chubba gave him a smile, and began down the gangplank to Rogueport. Standing on the pier were various Toads and Bob-ombs. Chubba was truly embarking on life alone. "Well?" Mud snapped him out of his thoughts. "Where to next, Captain?" Tubba kept his eyes on Chubba, who was now conversing with bob-omb, clearly about directions. Ahead of Chubba was a stairwell into the deeper reaches of Rogueport. "Nowhere for me, Mud." Tubba answered. "You're Captain now." Tubba nodded at the blue robed bandit, ignoring the shocked cries around him. Haring up the stairs to the Captain's quarters, he grabbed his red suitcase(he hadn't bothered unpacking over the trip) and raced back down the stairs. Chubba was still conversing with the bob-omb. He still had time for goodbyes. "You guys were some of the greatest friends I had," Tubba began, letting his eyes sweep over all of them again. "But it's time for me to go. Seeing my brother starting a new life alone makes me realize how selfish I am. We should be together. I don't want any of you to come with me. Thank you for everything you've done, but it's time to start a new life with my brother." Chubba had begun making his way to the rocky stairwell at the edge of the Rogueport pier. Leaping over the side onto the pier to cries of goodbye from his crewmates, Tubba raced after his brother. His teal brother looked at him with shock as he drew level at the base of the stairs. They climbed the stairs together, club in the right hand, suitcase in the left, one red, one teal. "Why?" That was all Chubba asked. "We're brothers. We should do this together." Tubba smiled back at him. Behind him, he could swear he heard the SS Mahruav chanting: "Aye, my Captain!" Mud would lead the SS Mahruav better than he ever did. Together, the two brothers exchanged a glance and walked into the deeper reaches of Rogueport. As it always should've been.